Tears Keep Falling
by XxMaximumfan4evaxX
Summary: I roll over in my bed, Nudge's side still untouched.I miss her smell, her smile, her laugh, her touch.Tears keep falling."Why, Nudge? Why?" I whispered.
1. Chapter 1

**2****nd**** story!**

**NUDGE POV**

I paced back and forth in the bathroom, clutching the pregnancy test in my hands.

How did this happen?

Well, I know_ how_ but – you know what I mean.

10 seconds left, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. Slowly, I raised the test to my eyes. Two pink lines…..I searched franticly for the instructions.

_One pink line: Not pregnant _

_Two pink lines: Pregnant _

Oh, no. No, no, no! This can't be. What am I going to do? I can't stay here. I can't ruin Iggy's life. He's only 21. I'm 18. I can't tie him down.

I ran to the room we share. All my clothes were stuffed in a bag, I took some pictures of us and the flock, & I grabbed a notepad. The flock and Iggy were both written notes. I felt so bad but I knew that staying here would only make things worse.

**IGGY POV**

After Angel, Gazzy, Max, Fang, and I came back from the store; I noticed it was awfully quiet.

"Nudge?" I called. I ran upstairs to look in our room.

I saw a yellow piece of paper on our bed. It read:

_Dear Iggy, _

_I love you so much. But I can't stay. Don't come looking for me, please. I made a terrible mistake and I'm sorry. I know you hate me but, trust me; I'm making all of our lives easier. I promise. I love you. You'll always have a special place in my heart. I'll never forget you and I hope you never forget me. _

_ With love always, _

_ Nudge _

No, no. This can't be happening.

FUCK!

I knocked over the bedside lamp with all the anger I had. Tears started to fall. There was a knock and the flock came in.

"Sorry, man. Maybe she'll come back." Fang said softly.

"No. I don't want her to come back! She doesn't love me so why should I love her?" I yelled.

"Iggy….." Max said.

"Just…get out. Please." I begged.

They all gave me sympathetic looks then left. I pulled out the 7 karat engagement ring I was going to give Nudge. Today is our anniversary of a _very_special night. I clutched the box in my hands and chucked it against the wall.

Pictures of Nudge, the flock, and I covered the walls.

My favorite one was of Nudge and I at the park. Nudge was on the swings. She was high in the air, smiling, her reddish-brown hair was blown back. I was under her trying not to get hit, laughing. Angel took hit.

That's my favorite. But it's gone.

**LATER THAT WEEK**

I roll over in my bed, Nudge's side still untouched.

I miss her smell, her smile, her laugh, her touch.

Tears keep falling.

"Why, Nudge? Why?" I whispered.

**My first Niggy! R&R! **


	2. Store Love

**Chapter 2!**

**NPOV**

Tempur-pedic beds are so soft! **(Is that true?) **I was tryingto enjoy mine, and then I heard.

"Mommy! Mommy help!"

_Oh no!_

I rushed downstairs.

"What? What's wrong?" I yelled.

"Spencer won't stop throwing ice at me!" Taylor yelled.

I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Spencer? What did I tell you about throwing ice at your sister?" I said.

"Not to." He replied sadly.

I walked over to my son and ruffled his hair.

"Go get your shoes on." I smiled. Taylor ran to her room and Spencer flashed to his.

"NO FLASHING!" I yelled.

Let me catch you up. I'm now 23. That means it's been 5 years. Five years since I gave birth to my beautiful children. 5 years since I left the flock, and Iggy. On a level, it was worth it. I am the mother to a pair of beautiful twins. Spencer & Taylor. Taylor looks just like Iggy. She has electric blue eyes and strawberry blond hair but my tan skin. Spencer looks more like me. He has chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair, and Ig's pale smooth skin.

Iggy. I miss him. I went on a couple of dates but nothing serious. No one can replace my love for Iggy. It did nothing but grow.

Oh, the whole ice and flashing thing earlier. My kids have powers.

Spencer – Can turn anything cold

Flash places

Inherited his father's cooking skills

A little colorblind

Can fix anything

Taylor – Can turn anything hot

Has awesome beauty skills

Cook her ass off

Shoot electricity from her eyes (she wears shades a lot)

Build any bomb

"Come on Taylor and Spencer! Let's go we have to pick up Thomas!"

Taylor had a wardrobe malfunction but I finally got them buckled in their car seats. I sped to Thomas' house.

"So sorry!" I apologized when he got in the car.

"It's okay, Emily." He smiled using my alias. Emily Brook is I.

Thomas has shaggy black hair, green eyes, and a lean body. We work together at a physical therapy place not far from my house.

"Hey kids!" He said turning to look at them and smile.

"Hi!" They said at the same time.

"Cute kids." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes.

**IPOV**

Gosh! I knew bird kids eat a lot but I bought groceries to last at least a week. They ate it in 3 days! So now Max, Fang, Logan (their son), and I have to go to the store. If I buy enough groceries for at least 2 weeks then that should last 6 days and we'll be fine? Ugh! I hate Math! Nudge was always my calculator.

Nudge. I miss her. I'm now 26. That means it's been 5 years. 5 years since she left the flock, and me. I went on a couple of dates but nothing serious. No one can replace my love for Nudge. It did nothing but grow.

I think about her all the time.

So flock catch up.

Max and Fang are also 26 and they are married with a 4 year old son. He's a perfect mix of Max and Fang. Max's brown eyes, Fang's hair, and a mixture of both skin tones.

Angel is now 11 and in the 7th grade (she skipped). She's very popular. Being a cheerleader, SCA president, and in a lot of after school activities helps.

Gazzy is now 13 and in the 8th grade. He's also popular and goes out with a girl named Dana. She's also a cheerleader, vice president, and runs 5 clubs.

As for me, I'm still heartbroken. I went to college and got a degree in pyrotechnics and teaching Science.

"Iggy? Which one?" Max asked holding up large boxes of cereal.

"Cocoa Puffs." I said.

She put the box in the basket and kept walking.

I pushed the basket further down the aisle.

When I turned the corner, I hit someone.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

_I know that voice, _I thought.

"Nudge?" I asked looking up.

She looked up wide-eyed.

**NPOV**

SHIT!

**That's chapter 2! R&R! **


	3. Catch Up

**Sorry for the wait! Chapter 3! Not good. **

**NPOV **

"Iggy?" I asked looking in his blue eyes. Eyes I got lost in so many times.

"It's you." He whispered.

I swallowed hard then nodded.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard behind me. I turned to see Spencer and Taylor running up to me. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Ig's eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can we get popsicles?" They asked at the same time.

"We'll see. Where's Thomas?" I asked Taylor.

"Here." He said coming from the aisle. "They ran away as soon as they saw the popsicles. I guessed they came to find you."

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Ig's fists clench. Internally, I smiled. In a way, it felt good to know that Iggy still got jealous over me being with another guy.

There was a tug on my jacket hem. I looked down at Spencer.

"Who's the man staring at us?" Mon fils **(French for my son!) **asked.

"Yeah, mom. Who?" Taylor asked her blue eyes wide with curiosity. Seeing my children and their father side by side, it killed me but warmed me in a way.

I picked up my children and put them in the basket.

"This is a friend of mommy's. Taylor, Spencer, I want you to meet Iggy." I said giving him a look that said "play along".

"Hey!" Taylor cheered.

"Hi!" Spencer said.

"H-h-h-hi." Iggy stuttered.

_Smooth. _

"Iggy, this is Thomas. Thomas this is one of my childhood friends, Iggy." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Thomas said sticking his hand out his hand.

Iggy weakly shook it.

"Hey Ig, did you get….Nudge?" Max asked as she walked up with a child on her hip.

"Max." I breathed out. I knew Fang would come within the next 5.5 seconds. I knew a lot would change in 5 years but not that much.

"Who's Nudge?" Thomas asked.

"Childhood nickname." I said to him. He nodded.

"Max, do you eat…Nudge?" Fang asked 5.5 seconds later.

"Fang." I sighed. We had moved to the next aisle so we wouldn't be in anyone's way.

"It's been a while." He stated. I nodded.

They all looked different yet the same.

Max's hair was now Barbie blonde with dark brown low-lights and she grew at least 2 inches. Fang's hair grew and he got just a little bit taller. Iggy's eyes were filled with hurt and depression not love and happiness like I remember. I had killed him.

"Mommy. I'm hot." Spencer said.

"Taylor stop giving your brother heat flashes." I whispered in her ear.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, Emily." Thomas said.

"It's fine." I smiled.

"Thanks." He gave me a quick hug and kissed both my kids heads.

"We should catch up sometime." Fang said.

"Sure, um, how about tomorrow?" I said.

He nodded.

I turned and left.

WHAT DID I DO?

**So, Iggy knows about Taylor and Spencer and Thomas. Nudge knows about Logan (sort of). He will come in more in the next chapter. How will the rest of the flock react? Sorry if it's not good I wrote it in a rush and its 2:43 a.m. so… sorry! ****R&R! **


	4. It's My Mistake!

**Sorry for the wait! Chapter 4! **

**NPOV**

After running into Max, Fang, and Iggy in the store yesterday, I've been feeling weird. I feel a mixture of happiness, depression, warmness, guilt, safety, sadness, and relief.

One of my biggest concerns is that Iggy finds out that Tay and Spence are our kids. Don't get me wrong, I want him to know but I want to tell him. I'm scared to tell him, though, that the reason why I left was because I was pregnant.

After getting Taylor and Spencer washed, dressed, and in the car, I drove to Dr. Martinez's house. I could tell Spencer and Taylor were anxious yet scared. Call it mother's intuition.

I stopped in the middle of their yard and kneeled down to my kids' eye level (which was about 3'5").

"Look," I said sweetly and motherly like. "I know you're scared but its okay. I know these people and they won't hurt you. If you're scared then just come and hold my hand or sit near me. Okay?"

They nodded. "Yes, ma'am." Spence said. Yes, my kids _do_ have manners.

"Okay, Mommy." Taylor said.

I grabbed their hands and knocked on the door. Max answered.

"Hi, Nudge. Come in." She smiled.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

We followed her into the living room where all the flock plus Ella and Dr. Martinez were sitting.

Everyone looked at us, bad idea.

Taylor doesn't do well with pressure, that's what makes the electricity come out of her eyes. Well, that and when someone pisses her off. That's why she's homeschooled. Good thing she was wearing shades.

"Nudge?" Angel whispered shuffling towards us.

"Angel." I whispered. She wrapped he arms around me. Very tightly if I might add.

"Nudge?" Gazzy and Ella said at the same time.

"Gazzy. Ella." I breathed. They hugged me too.

Dr. Martinez walked over and wrapped me in soft hug.

_Thank you!_

"It's good to have you home, Nudge." Dr. Martinez whispered in my ear.

I smiled then nodded.

"Hi Nudge." Fang muttered coming down the stairs with a little boy on his hip.

"Hey, Fang." I grinned.

I knew that Fang and Max were gonna have a kid sooner or later.

He was followed by Iggy. Who just looked at me then kept walking. I felt shudder go down my spine. A bad one.

"Come sit." Angel said patting the two seats beside her.

We walked over and sat down, with Taylor on my lap and Spencer protectively beside me.

"So…" Gazzy started. "How's life?"

"Great. I went to College and got a Bachelors' degree. I work at a Physical Therapy place down the street from our house." I said.

"Cool." He replied.

"When did you have kids?" Iggy asked.

"34 weeks after I left." I told him. He looked away.

"It must have been hard for you to go through the entire pregnancy by yourself." Dr. Martinez stated.

"It was. But I wasn't entirely alone. I had some friends from college help me out."

"How did you walk around campus with a baby belly?" Ella asked.

I chuckled. "I took online courses but still got the same assignments and even better grades then the kids in the actual classes."

She nodded.

The boy that Fang had started to cough and I looked at him worriedly.

"He has a little bit of asthma." Fang said.

I nodded.

"Daddy," The boy said. "I hot."

I nudged **(Ha-ha!) **Taylor.

"Stop it." I said sternly.

They all looked at me.

"Who are the cuties?" Angel asked smiling.

I smiled. "This is Taylor," I pointed to my daughter in my lap. "And her twin brother, Spencer."

"Hi." They both whispered. Spencer took my hand and I squeezed reassuringly.

"This is Gazzy, Ella, Dr. Martinez, Max, Fang...…" I paused at the little boy in Fang's lap.

"Logan." Max provided.

"Logan." I repeated.

I just starred at Iggy. He stared back. I swallowed loudly.

"And Iggy." I finished.

"Well, why don't the kids go play in Logan's room while the adults talk?" Max said.

My kids looked at me, scared.

"Go ahead. You'll be fine." I smiled.

They jumped up and followed Gazzy, Ella, Logan and Angel up the stairs. When Dr. Martinez left I had a feeling that by adults Max meant Iggy and I. Max and Fang stood. A grabbed Fang's hand before he could leave.

He whispered in my ear, "He needs this. You need this. Just talk." He squeezed my hand then followed Max upstairs.

We just sat in awkward silence for a while.

"Look Iggy, I know there's a ton of things you want to say to me, more like yell. Most of the words probablay aren't that nice but just hear me out." I pleaded.

"Now, you want to talk. About when you found out you were pregnant? Or when you decided that leaving was the best thing?" He was yelling now. "Or about when you wrote that note and shattered my heart into a million pieces?"

_How did he know I left because I was pregnant? Shit! I left the test here! _

"Hey! Quiet your voice! I don't want to scare the kids!" I said.

"Since when do you care about someone other than yourself?" He asked.

I was stung. Tears blurred my vision.

"You wanna know what was going through my head when I read the pregnancy test? I couldn't help but think, _Oh, no. No, no, no! This can't be. What am I going to do? I can't stay here. I can't ruin Iggy's life. He's only 21. I'm 18. I can't tie him down._ I didn't want you to feel obligated to take care of me! You were 21! When you're 21 you're not supposed to worry about you're pregnant girlfriend! You're supposed to worry about what club you're going to and who's going! You're supposed to have fun! Not pick out a crib for your child's, well in this case, children's room! When I had Spencer and Taylor, I couldn't stop crying! Not because it hurt, well that was part of it, but because you weren't there to hold my hand and tell me to push and that it was all going to be okay." Tears kept falling and I wasn't stopping them. "It was so hard to live with myself knowing that my innocent kids didn't know their father and that I was the reason why! It stung looking at Taylor and Spencer and seeing how much they looked like you! Every time I would catch Taylor blowing up something or Spencer cooking, it hurt! They are just like you! And I knew that you weren't going to all happy and smiling but…I thought you were at least going to give me a chance to explain. That's my mistake." I turned around and went half way up the stairs. I turned and looked at him.

"Oh, and I'm so, so sorry for letting my kids seeing their father after not knowing him for five years." I stomped up the stairs.

_I can't believe him! _

Fang got in my way before I got to Logan's room. How did I know it was his? He had Logan painted on his door in blue and black letters.

"He needed this? I needed this? I needed him to make me feel worse then I already do? Thanks Fang!" I said then pushed past him.

I opened the door to find my kids playing with Angel, Gazzy, Ella, and Logan.

Taylor was talking to Gazzy about bombs she built. Spencer was playing with Angel and Logan. Ella was texting.

"Taylor. Spencer. Let's go." I said holding back tears.

"But Mom –"They said.

"Now." I said firmly.

They said bye then sulked out of the room and down the stairs.

I stopped to look at Iggy for a second before leaving.

I got Taylor in her car seat. Then went to buckle up Spencer.

A couple tears fell.

"Why you cry mommy?" He asked.

"Mommy's fine." I told him.

I ran a hand through his hair.

I felt my tears go cold. The one's running down my face turned to ice and fell. The one's that threatened to fall didn't. He froze my tears.

I kissed his forehead.

"I love you baby." I whispered.

"I love you too, Mama." He said.

I smile the whole way home.

**So…no cliffy! Nudge and Iggy had a fight :O! I have plans for that! ;-) Sorry for the wait! I hurt my knee about 2 weeks ago and had doctor's appointments and MRI's and PT…so I didn't have time! But I'm trying to update every week! So…thanks for hanging in there! BTW, if you care, I listened to All The Way Turnt Up NB Remix, Look At Me Now, I Hope She Cheats On You, Prom Queen, and More Than Alive while writing this chapter! Beast songs by beast people! If you can name all the artists then I'll give you a shout-out on the next chapter! Please take the poll on my profile! It's oober important! Thanks! Peace! **


	5. Phone Dating

When we got home I put Tay and Spence down for their afternoon naps.

I couldn't believe what Iggy said to me! I know what I did may come off as selfish but…I do care about other people! Did he forget all the nights we spent together? Because I know I didn't!

Where is my…..CRAP! I left my phone at their house!

I called Dr. Martinez's house number. Good thing I knew it by heart.

"Hello?" It was Fang.

"Hey. Fang. I left my phone there so can someone bring it over or if someone watches my kids I can come get it?" I said.

He paused. "I'll have someone bring it over. Where do you live?"

"456 Blue Dog Road."

"Kay. I'll have someone bring it over."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Welcome. Bye." I hung up.

I collapsed on the couch exhausted. I cut on the TV and watched _Meet the Robinsons. _**(I love that movie!) **About halfway through the movie, there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, it was Iggy.

"What?" I asked.

"Your phone." He said revealing my Android from his pocket.

I went for it but he moved it from my reach.

"Come on, Iggy." I said.

"Let me in so we can talk." He said.

"What? So you can yell at me again and wake my kids? No way." I said putting my hands on my hip.

"I'm not going to yell. I just want to talk." He said sincerely.

"Fine." I breathed. He walked in.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Did you mean what you said? When you said that they're just like me and it hurt you to see them doing something that I did and that you kept them from me." He asked.

I nodded.

"Look, Nudge, I'm sorry. I didn't know and I didn't mean to make you feel anymore bad. I was just angry. I am truly so, so, so, sorry." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry too." I said. "Now can I have my phone back?"

"Not until you agree." He said.

I was confused. "Agree to what?" I asked slowly.

"Agree to go on a date with me." He said.

_Is he kidding? He's not smiling so I guess so. _

"When?" I asked.

He smiled. "Tomorrow night."

_I guess but what about Taylor and Spencer?_

"What about my kids? They're five. I can't leave them alone." I asked.

He looked stung when I said "my kids".

"Angel, Gazzy, and/or Ella can babysit. Please Nudge. I'll take care of everything. Just say yes." He pleaded.

"Yes." I sighed.

His smiled widen and I couldn't help but smile back. I walked up to him slowly.

His breathed hitched.

"Can I have my phone please?" I said holding out my hand.

He gave it to me. "I'll pick you up at 8. Wear something nice." He said then left.

_ZOMG! I HAVE A DATE WITH IGGY! TOMORROW NIGHT AT 8!_

Wear something nice? Like what?

I smiled. I knew the perfect thing to know.

Quietly, I ran upstairs and looked through my closet for the perfect dress. I found it!

This dress always put Iggy at a daze.

I've worn it only a couple times. I save it for special occasions. And I like to consider going on a date with the guy you've been in love with for years, haven't seen in 60 months, and have kids with is very special.

**Chap. 5! What you think? Peace!**


	6. Pink Dresses and Black Suits

**Thanks for all reviews and subs! Chapter 5!**

**NPOV **

I've got 4 hours. 4 hours until Iggy and I go on our first date in 5 years. I'm so nervous! I'm home alone. Angel and Ella came and picked up Taylor and Spencer an hour ago. I took a long hot shower and washed my hair.

I took out my "secret weapon" and laid it down along with the matching shoes. Iggy's eyes were going to fall out of his head when he saw me!

I blow dried and straighten my hair. Then, put on my dress and deodorant. I brushed my teeth. My hot pink robe covered my dress while I put on my makeup.

I slipped off my robe and into my heels and then added my accessories. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I really looked beautiful.

My reddish-brown hair was completely straight. I had on a strapless pink dress that hugged all my curves in the right places. My heels were a hot pink and had a window at the toe. They were about 4 inches high. They bottom had studs all around it. I had on black and silver cobra stretch bangles and diamond dangle earrings. My eyes were lined with black. My lips had coconut lip gloss covering them. **(ON PROFILE!) **

I can't do this! I mean I want Iggy back. I want me, Taylor, Spencer, and him to be a family but…I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to hurt him again.

I paced back and forth until I heard the doorbell.

I walked down the stairs; all dolled up, and opened the door to find a very sexy looking Iggy, who was texting.

His hair was straightened. He had on a black suit and black collared shirt with a blue-white tie. **(ON PROFILE!) **

I smiled. "You look amazing."

His eyes went from his phone, to me, to on the ground. "Wow, Nudge, you look…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Told you the dress would work!

"I look?" I asked still taking in how great he looked.

"Beautiful. Amazing. Amazingly beautiful." He said smiling.

"Thank you. You ready?"

His eyes kept raking my body. "Uh, yeah, let's go."

I grabbed my purse, shut and locked the door then left with Iggy.

I really hoped this night went well.

**Well Chapter 6! R&R! **


	7. Drunken Mistakes

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating! I just got off of Spring Break!**

**NPOV**

The whole car ride Iggy said nothing. It was really awkward.

"Ig-" I started but was cut off by my phone ringing.

I sighed then answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Mommy!" My kids screamed.

I smiled. "Hi babies!"

"We just wanted to say goodnight." Taylor said.

"Goodnight honey, I love you." I said on the verge of tears. This is the first time I've left them alone.

"I love you too, Mom!" They both screamed.

I hung up.

"They okay?" Iggy asked not looking at me.

"Yeah, just wanted to say goodnight." I shrugged.

He nodded. Ten minutes he announced we where there. I looked and saw that we were at a restaurant that I've been to on all my dates, Tomber Amoureux.

"Come on." Iggy smiled.

I got out and followed him inside.

"Hi, name please?" The waitress asked us.

"Ride." He answered. We followed her to a booth in the back.

"Hi, I'm Michelle and I'll be serving you tonight. What would you like to drink?" Our waitress smiled.

"A bottle of Cherry Christian '45." Iggy said.

Michelle looked at me then Iggy and walked away.

"So, what's your life been like?" I asked Iggy still taking how hot he looked.

"Fine. I went to college and taught 8th grade Science for a couple years but other than that nothing really." He said.

He poured me a glass of wine then poured some for himself.

"So, nothing exciting happened? No dating?" I asked. I've been wondering if he had a secret girlfriend I didn't know about.

"Just a few. Nothing serious."

"Oh."

The waitress came and took our orders.

"So, what's it like raising twins on your own?"

"Hard. Very hard. Considering one is homeschooled but I'm getting it done. I just wish I didn't have to do it alone." I confessed. I drank another glass of wine.

"You wouldn't have to if you just stayed." He said.

"I know but I was 18 and scared." I sighed. I drank another glass of wine.

"I know." He said. "I'm just saying. When I found your note–it killed me. I felt like the Earth stood still. I couldn't think straight. What made it even worse is that I was going to propose that night." He shook his head. "But it's fine."

My jaw dropped. Propose? Iggy was going to ask me to marry him? I couldn't believe it. My fantasy of all of us being a big happy family could have come true if I would have stayed. Tears were on the verge of spilling but I kept them back. I drank another glass of wine.

"Here, are your orders. Anything else?" Our waitress asked.

"No, thank you." Iggy smiled.

I shoved a large piece of chicken in my mouth. I drank yet another glass of wine.

Iggy's eyebrows rose. "Slow down, Nudge."

"I'm fine." I said. "So, how long after I left did Max and Fang get together?"

"About two months. They got married after six then had Logan a year after they got married." He explained.

I nodded, then, drank another full glass of wine. I felt dizzy but great at the same time.

"You know," I slurred. "I went on a couple of dates too. I met some great guys, really hot, but nothing could replace my love for you Ig. I know it may not seem like it but I am still in love with you."

"Okay. I think you've had enough." He took the wine glass out of my hand.

"I think your right. In fact, why don't we skip dinner and go straight to dessert." I ran my foot up the inside of his leg.

His eyes went wide. "Nudge! Stop!" He hissed.

"Why? You don't want to?" I slurred yet again.

"Okay. I need to get you home. Can we get a check please?" He yelled.

I started laughing. I don't even know why.

Iggy paid for dinner and helped me out of the restaurant. He put me in the passenger seat and buckled me up. He jogged around the car, got in, and sped out of the parking lot.

"Come on, Iggy." I whispered in his ear. My hand ran up his thigh.

"Stop, Nudge." He said.

I pouted. "You don't love me."

"I do Nudge. But you're drunk, you're not thinking straight." He said.

"So what? What makes you think that I wouldn't be doing this right now if I was sober?" I whispered in his ear. My tongue flicked out and licked his earlobe.

"Nudge." He sighed.

"Iggy." I moaned.

He pulled into my driveway and helped me into my house. He dragged me up the stairs with me laughing and stumbling the whole way. When we hit my room, he tossed me on the bed and took of my heels. He turned and looked through my drawers. I stood and jumped on the bed.

He sighed. "Nudge, stop. Lay down." I walked to him, looking him in the eye.

"Come on Ig. Let loose." I kissed his collarbone.

"Stop." He said.

"Why? You don't like it?" I slurred. I bit his neck. He winced. "Come on Iggy." I looked at him.

He kissed me then wrapped my legs around his waist. We fell back onto the bed.

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated! I had Spring Break, then P.T. for my knee, then a 16 page essay for English, then two Science projects. So I was swamped but I'm working on it. How did you like this chapter? I thought it was okay. If you review (which I hope you do) please don't be rude about the chapter or my not updating. What do you think will happen? Will they regret it? Will they grow stronger? Let me know! If you want them to regret it and never speak again, say so! If you want them to grow stronger and live happily ever after, say so! I will respond to ALL reviews! Love and Snickers! –XxMaximumfan4evaxX**


End file.
